


With benefits

by Wheel_of_fortune



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Always a girl Parse, F/M, sex without feelings, then feelings without sex, then sex with feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 05:59:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11937801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheel_of_fortune/pseuds/Wheel_of_fortune
Summary: In a world where Jack's ex was Kate Parson instead of Kent Parson and where Jack assumed he was straight until he caught himself in bed with Bitty...Well, it's Bitty's first time with a boy, and Jack's first time with a boy too. So how about they experiment together. No feelings, no strings, no problems.Expect awkward sex, research, feelings, Kate being angry at the NHL, and posted chapters whenever the author bothers to write them.





	With benefits

**Author's Note:**

> This story is an AU based on two simple facts:  
> 1- Bitty never noticed his crush on Jack.  
> 2- Kent Parson, in this universe, was born Kate Parson (and is still a cisgender girl to this point). The rest of Parse’s story remains mostly the same- genius at hockey, bumpy relationship with Jack, except the masculinity of the world of hockey hit Parse in a different way. This shall be explored.  
> 2.5- Jack had never been with a boy before, so he still thinks, to this point, that he’s straight.  
> What I wanted was for the boys to discover some things, together.  
> This will be a first time for them, and a first time for me, since I have never really written sex scenes before.  
> Wish me luck.

It was rather warm, for a January afternoon, but Bittle still maintained that such temperatures belonged in hell. He had abandoned his own room earlier to come study in Jack’s, and was currently cocooned in several blankets and pillows, books opened around him and the quilt Jack’s grandmother made for him wrapped around his shoulder. Despite everything, the room’s better insulation and a heat dish he’d stolen from the attic, he was still complaining.

‘Hell, I’m telling you, Jack. Hell is cold and merciless like an eternal winter night.’

Jack, from his desk, raised an eyebrow.

‘I don’t know, I’m rather warm. I think I’m going to switch these jeans to shorts.’

‘You are insane, and probably made of marble. It would explain the cold resistance and, at least, your ridiculous abs. Don’t think I haven’t noticed their mention in the Swallow.’

‘…For once they didn’t talk about my butt,’ mumbled Jack, going back to his books.

A notification made his cell phone vibrate. He wanted to ignore it for the moment, he rather enjoyed spending uninterrupted time with Bittle, but it could be a NHL team trying to reach him.

He saw the name and frowned.

‘What is it?’ asked Bittle.

‘It’s Kate.’

‘Oh.’

Bittle had briefly met Kate Parson, Jack’s oldest friend and ex-girlfriend. She’d crashed the end of term Epikegster, charmed everyone and then proceeded to have a talk with Jack that ended with a row loud enough to be heard downstairs despite the music. People worried, Bittle most of all, but this was how things worked with Kate. They just couldn’t communicate without yelling, these days.

‘She’s apologizing for being such a dick,’ he says.

‘… She apologizing three weeks later?’

‘It’s progress. She never used to do it, before. I think she may be seeing a therapist.’

‘Hmpf.’

Jack turned off his phone and faced Bittle with a sigh.

‘I know you didn’t get the best impression, that night, but Kate’s not bad. She’s just under a lot of stress.’

‘I don’t know, she sounded really rude from the yelling I could hear from my room.’

‘I was doing my share of the yelling too. We’re trying to reconcile our differences, but well, life has been pretty unfair to the both of us.’

‘I know life’s been unfair to YOU.’

‘Bittle, she’s the best hockey player I know. She’s better than I am. And yet, she’ll never be allowed to play in the NHL.’

‘… Oh.’

‘Not that she’s unhappy with the WNHL, she loves her team, but you can understand her frustration with life, and her frustration with me, when I threw away my chance at playing hockey professionally.’

‘Hmpf.’

‘Anyway, we’re trying, and it’s not easy, but we’re slowly getting there. Yelling is pretty much our way of communicating our feelings.’

‘…Feelings? Are you getting back with her?’

  
‘Haha, I don’t think so. I think she’s after better fish than me- I heard she left Epikegster with Lardo’s number after facing her at pong.’

‘Well, if she can appreciate Lardo’s godliness, she can’t be all that-’

  
The front door slammed.

‘ERIC RICHARD BITTLE THE SECOND,’ bellowed Shitty’s voice from downstairs.

‘Oh shit-’ whispered Bittle. ‘He can’t find me! Jack, help!’

Without pausing to think, Jack pushed Bittle aside and sat against the headboard, under the covers. Bitty twisted himself until half of him was stuck between the bed and the wall, and the other half was plastered to Jack’s side. They rearranged themselves so Bittle’s knees fit under Jack’s bent legs and his head against Jack’s side. Covered in heavy blankets, pillows and books, Bittle was invisible.

Shitty walked through the open door, eyes searching everywhere.

‘Jack, my bro, I’m looking for Bitty. You seen him anywhere?’  
‘Not lately?’ said Jack, innocently reading the book in front of him.

Shitty sat down in Jack’s vacated desk chair and sighed.

‘Tiny bro is NOT cooperating, even though we know what’s best for him!’

‘… And what’s best for him?”

‘To get laid!’

Bittle twitched at this. Jack had the weird realisation that Bittle’s face was squished against his side. His own t-shirt had ridden up when he sat under the covers so- well, Bittle’s face was squished against his skin. There was no way around it.

‘Like, Rans and Holtzy had found that British guy for him for Winter Screw? And we thought they’d hit if off, I mean, who could resist an accent, right?’

Bittle was breathing. Against his side.

‘So alright, Bits doesn’t HAVE to like him, doesn’t even need to sleep with the guy, I mean, to each his own. But he won’t even let us match him with other guys!’

Bittle’s breath was warm, and hot. Jack-

‘So he says he likes athletes, right, so we found him a swimmer, tall and muscly, who even likes food! Bitty likes to cook, guy likes to eat, match made in heaven!’

Jack would have comments to say about this if, for the first time in so long-

‘His name is Stephen, he’s from Holster’s economy class, he’s-’

Jack WANTED.

Nodding along with Shitty, he took a hand off the book and slowly inched it under the covers so he could reach Bittle’s head, to pull him away-

‘But then, Rans found this guy, a friend of a friend of a friend, who’s into shorter dudes, which is kinda hard since they guy is only five feet eight, but I guess Bits-’

Jack found Bittle’s hair and tried to gently signal him to move back but instead-

Bittle breathed louder against his skin.

Fuck.

‘On the other side, we shouldn’t pressure anyone into doing what they don’t want to do-’

Jack was horribly curious. He pulled again, softly.

He felt a small moan against his skin.

Jack stopped thinking.

‘- but when you think about it, College is all about EXPERIENCES! If Bitty refuses to meet suitors, when will he ever meet prince charming?’

Jack scratched the back of Bittle’s head. It’s okay, it said. This is okay.

He felt Bittle’s hand move, and grab the underside of his thigh, and squeeze.

Jack squeezed.

‘Anyway, I guess we’ve been bad bros if Bitty feels the need to hide from us-’

Bittle’s hand slowly crept closer to his crotch.

Jack scratched the back of Bittle’s head- he couldn’t do more, he couldn’t-

‘Maybe he’s not hiding?’ blurted Jack.

‘Well, he’s not in the kitchen and he’s not in his room.’

‘Maybe- huh,’

Bittle licked his side.

‘THE LIBRARY,’ shouted Jack. ‘I’m sure I heard him say he needed to study!’

‘Meh, I dunno-’

‘Shitty- please. I don’t feel like talking right now.’

‘What- OH! I’m so sorry, bro! I should have noticed- sorry, I’ll leave you alone!’

‘And lock the door, please!

‘Sure, sure, bro, I’ll leave you be. I’ll be there if you need me.’

‘Thank you Shits,’ he whimpered.

Jack waited to hear the sound of the lock before removing the blankets all at once. Bittle looked at him, flushed, his hand still on Jack’s thigh, his hair still in Jack’s grip, HIS MOUTH STILL ON JACK’S SKIN-

Jack moved- Bittle did too- and in a matter of seconds, they were kissing.

Jack grabbed Bittle’s hair and made him moan- Bitty bit Jack’s lower lip and made him whimper.

It was suddenly too hot in the tiny room. Jack wanted to take off his shirt, to take off Bittle’s shirt, and their pants- and-

Bittle let his weight fall on Jack and just- grinded.

‘FUCK,’ gasped Jack, lifting his hips.

‘Oh dear,’ whispered Bittle, grinding again. ‘I didn’t- I didn’t think-’

‘Please, Bittle-’

Jack licked a stripe up Bittle’s neck- and another, and gently bit-

Bittle whimpered, and plastered their mouths together. YES, thought Jack. More of this. More of everything. He let his hands wander lower and squeezed Bittle’s butt. Yes.

Bittle stopped kissing him to rock back into Jack’s hands.

‘I thought you were straight!’ he whispered, grinding back down.

‘- AH- me too,’ gasped Jack.

He was close- so close, so fast, but Bittle felt amazing against him- maybe he could backtrack a bit so they could remove some clothes-

The front door slammed again. They froze.

‘YO SHITS! YOU FOUND BITS YET?’ yelled Holster from downstairs.

‘NO!’ shouted Shitty from his own room. ‘JACK THINKS HE’S IN THE LIBRARY?’

‘WELL FUCK- I JUST CAME BACK FROM THERE! WHERE ELSE COULD HE BE?’

‘I AM  NOT HAVING AN ENTIRE CONVERSATION LIKE THIS, ADAM BIRKHOLTZ! JACK HAS A HEADACHE!’

‘WHY ARE YOU YELLING NEXT TO HIS ROOM FOR ANYWAY?’

The sound of Shitty’s door, then Shitty’s loud steps on the stairs. Bittle and Jack stared at each other, not knowing where to go from there.

‘I- huh-,’ whispered Bittle.

‘Yeah.’

‘Fuck.’

‘Yeah.’

‘I’m- I have to leave now, or-’

‘Yeah. Sure.’

Bittle awkwardly got back up and replaced his clothes. Jack stood and stayed there, not knowing that to do in that situation.

‘I’m leaving, alright?’ whispered Bittle. ‘But, huh, I’ll just be on the other side of the hallway.’

‘Yes. Err, me too.’

‘Alright.’

‘Alright.’

Bittle opened the door and tiptoed back to his own room without making a sound. Jack stood there, in the middle of his room, staring until Bittle’s huge eyes, so clear and shiny compared to his flushed skin, disappeared behind the closed door.

**Author's Note:**

> (I don’t know how many chapters this fic will have, but assume there’s a lot of them. I want them to discover a lot of things together. Yes, this will be porn, but awkward first-time porn where and when you can get it, porn between friends because who else is better to experiment with, and of course, porn with eventual feelings, because that’s how I roll.)


End file.
